illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Despicable me Asperger's Syndrome
Despicable me Asperger's Syndrome Edith gets diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome in this story. I know that Edith in the 2nd movie likes ninjas, but I thought it would be better for me to make her a rail-fan. Plus I got the idea from Edith being diagnosed with autism from me. I used to sit alone at daycare and was diagnosed with Asperger's at age 2. Note: No Hate/Trolling. Those will be Reported BLOCKED and Removed. Story This takes place about 3 months after Gru adopts the girls. BEFORE DESPICABLE ME 2. ___________________________ It was a Cloudy rainy Morning in Despicableburg, and the First day of school for the girls. "Good Morning Gurls." He Said. "Morning Gru!" replied Agnes. "Ready for your 1st day of school?"Gru asked?"Um, I guess..." said Edith rather stress-fully. He made them their favorite pancakes for breakfast. After Brushing their teeth, Gru sent the girls in the "Grumobile" to Despicableburg Elementary School. Agnes was in Kindergarten, Margo was in 4th Grade, and Edith would be in 1st grade. Edith said goodbye to her sisters as she walked to her 1st class. Mrs Morrison was to be her teacher for this year. She walked in very confused and scared. She sat down in a seat in the back row away from everybody else. Mrs Morrison Introduced herself. "Hello class. My name is Mrs Morrison." "First thing we are going to do today is introduce ourselves to the class." Edith groaned in dismay. She didn't like talking in front of a whole lot of people. when the teacher got to Edith, she slowly walked up to the front of the classroom. "um... h-hi, I'm Edith..." she feebly murmured. "I-I like trains, and... "Go ahead." Replied Mrs Morrison. "and my...favorite color is...pink". She shyly said. "That's really nice, Edith." Mrs Morrison said putting her glasses back on. "You can sit back down now, Honey." Later at lunch she sat down very quietly, and just ate her food. Margo just so happened to be at another table noticing Edith all alone. She came over to her and asked why she was all alone. Edith replied, "I don't know. I'm just shy." "How come your already sitting with those kids?" She asked. "I don't know." replied Margo. "I just decided to talk to them and we started to like each other." "OK" Edith said quietly. "See ya later." "OK Have a good day, Edith." Replied Margo. Then during math, Edith was not paying attention. She had a hard time focusing on the worksheet they were given, thus she almost missed recess trying to get it done. At the end of the day was indoor recess due to the rain. Edith didn't go and play with anyone or do anything. She just shyly sat in the corner fumbling with the tassels on her hat. When she got home Margo told Gru about how she was sitting alone at lunch. He replied,"Vell maybe she is just having a hard time making friends. Dat's all". Unfortunately that was not the only problem Edith would face. 7 weeks later was a Pep assembly at the end of the day. Everyone had to go. Including Edith. Everybody was cheering and yelling, and The Coach was screaming into the microphone, "ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE FOOTBALL TEAM!?" Everyone's reply was so loud, it could drown out a steam locomotives whistle!"YEEEEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!" Edith sitting with her new friend Blake, felt so uncomfortable, she covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She didn't want to be seen like this. Blake looked over to her and noticed how down in the dumps she looked. "Edith?" He asked. "What's wrong? "N-Nothing..." she whimpered. Mrs Morrison was nearby. She saw Edith's face in her hands and her red cheeks. "What's the Matter honey?" she asked. Edith looked up at her with tears rolling down her face. "It's too loud in here." She sobbed as her bottom lip began to quiver. "OK. You wanna go back in the classroom until it's time to go?" Edith nodded, and sniffed again. "Blake,"said Mrs Morrison,"Edith wants to go back in the classroom. It's too loud for her in here. Is that alright with you?" "Yeah." replied Blake. "Bye, Edith." he called. Edith just silently waved goodbye. The next week was parent teacher conferences. Mrs Morrison told Gru about Edith's behavior at school. She gets really angry when I shush the class, she sits alone at lunch, she only occasionally hangs out with her friend Blake, and at the pep assembly she started crying because of how loud it was in the gym and she had to go sit in the classroom. "Hmmm. I tink Dose are traits of some type of disorder." Replied Gru."I've heard of it but I can't remember de name" Moments later Gru went to the school's library where Edith was sitting on one of the sofas. "Come on, sweetheart." He said. "It's Time to go home." Later He was talking to Edith in the car. "Sounds like you have an, ummm, "anger and public speaking disorder." "Yeah..." Edith replied. "I will be taking you to South-land Health associates Tomorrow." "What's that?" Asked Edith. "You'll see." Replied Gru. It's Kind of like De doctor's office. The next morning Gru got Edith up at 8:00 to go to South-land Health associates. While she waited for her turn, Edith read a book about Trains. Once in the room Gru told the doctor About Edith's Behavior at School. "Hmmm." Anger issues, Sensitive to loud noises, Fear of public speaking?"Said the doctor. "Sounds to me like your daughter has Asperger's Syndrome. It's a form of autism." "Oh yes". Gru said. "Now I remember what it was called." "Well tank you sir." said Gru. "Thank you, Mr. Gru." called the doctor. Gru picked Edith up and carried her to the car. "Well Edith, De doctor said you have Asperger"s Syndrome." "What's that?" She asked. "It is a form of autism." Gru replied. If you have autism You have lots of high stress, and anxiety. "Oh wow..." Thought Edith. On their way back home Gru told Edith,"You were a good girl at de heath associates office, so I can let you choose a restaurant you want to eat at." "Cool."Edith excitedly replied. "I wanna go to Pizza World!" She Happily told him. Soon Edith was Eating away at Her stuffed crust pizza. "Yummy." She said. "Thank you for taking me here." "Your welcome, squrt." Gru replied Giving her a hug. Later That night, Edith and Gru were in his bedroom watching TV. Edith snuggled up on his chest. This was a moment that no one else would share with Edith and her father. The End. Category:Edith Category:Despicable Me Films Category:The Despicable Me Show Characters Category:Gru Family Category:Female Characters Category:Fan films Category:Despicable Me Movies